Kyanna/Quotes
Greeting Morning * "Good morning! Ready to get to work?" * "Whew! Today's been a good day!" Afternoon * “Oh, hi, didn't see you there. How's things?” *''"Hello! What can I do for you?"'' *''"Hey dude, what's up?"'' Evening *''"Good to see you! How ya holdin' up?" '' *''"Hey! Wierd, I was just thinking about you."'' *''"What a day. I need to unwind."'' Night * "Ohh shiiiit! You're here too? Cool man!" * "Oh my god! Hi!" * "Look who's here! Glad you could show up." Leaving Morning *''"Okay. Have a super awesome day!"'' *''"Aw man, is it that time already?"'' *''"Knock um' dead out there!"'' Afternoon *''"Catch you on the flip flop."'' *''"Deuces!"'' Evening * "Sounds cool, have a good one." * "Alright dude. I'll see you later." * "Take it easy." Night *''"You're leaving already? Aww, come see me tomorrow."'' * Questions Player's Questions Before Asking *''"Did you wanna say something?"'' *''"Go ahead, ask me anything!"'' *''"Yeah?"'' Answering *''"March sixteenth. Mark it down!"'' *''"I'm five-feet six inches."'' *''"I, actually...kinda dropped out of high school..."'' *''"The gym is practically my second home."'' *''"I work part-time as a hairdresser at the mall."'' *''"Oh, yeah that would be good to know huh? I'm twenty one."'' *''"That's not lame. I like blue; like a deep ocean blue."'' *''"I'm glad you asked! I'm down to one-eighteen! But most of that is muscle!"'' *''"Summer hands down. You can go running down by the beach!"'' Already Asked *''"I'm pretty sure you asked me that before..."'' *''"Come on dude, you should already know that..."'' ''Kyanna's Quetions'' ''Before Asking'' *"Surprise question!" *"Hey, question for ya!" *"Soooo, I've been thinking..." *"I'm just curious..." *"Alright bigshot, let's see if you can answer this." *"I got an idea. I'm gonna quiz you. It'll be fun." *"What was I going to ask you again?...Oh, right!" ''Correct Answer'' *"Awww, you remembered." *"That's really, really good to hear. Unfortunately, I haven't met many people like that." *"For a second I wasn't sure you were gonna get it." *''"Yep! You got it."'' *''"I couldn't agree more. There's no good excuses to lie to someone."'' *''"Same here! I didn't get this body by taking days off."'' ''Wrong Answer'' *''"I'm surprised to hear you say that."'' *''"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense."'' *''"What? You're such a jerk!"'' *''"Hey man, whatever floats your boat."'' *''"Duuude! Really?"'' *''"Noooo...! You're just joking right? You know that's not the right answer?"'' *''"Awww, you don't mean that."'' *''"Nope. Afraid not."'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Yoga * "So nice of you!" * "I really appreciate the thought!" * "I've been meaning to get a new one of these." Dancer * "Thanks so much!" * "This is seriously awesome!" * "Aww, you didn't have to go through the trouble." Accepting "Loved" Gifts * "What are you trying to say? Just kidding, thanks!" * "Now this is a guy/girl who understands me." * "Thanks! I can't wait to test it out!" Accepting "Unique" Gifts * "Aw dude! This is so cool!" * "Get the fuck out of town! Really!?" * "Whoa! I have been looking everywhere for this!" Rejecting Gifts * "That's not really my deal. You know?" * "I'm not really into that type of thing..." * "Uh...not really my style, but thanks for the thought." Food Accepting Veggie Items * "Good and good for you!" * "Is it weird that I like veggies so much?" * "Oh my god! So tasty!" Accepting Breakfast Items * "Ah dude, that hit the spot!" * "Thanks, I was running a little low on fuel." * "Delicious!" Rejecting Food * "Nah dude, that stuff goes right to your hips." * "I'm on a pretty strict diet." * "It's tempting...but I think I'm gonna pass." When Full * "No I couldn't, seriously I'm done for..." * "Ughh...not unless you want it all over your shirt." * "I should have stopped while I was ahead..." When Hungry * "Yo, you hungry? I know I am." * "It feels like I haven't eaten anything in like a hundred and fifty years!" * "I'm starving over here! Let's go eat like anything, like everything!" Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * "Having you around is turning out to be pretty useful." * "Oh boy...looks like the babysitter's staying late tonight." * "Sure, one more couldn't hurt." * "Wow...okay...that was pretty strong." * "Ahhhhh...this is more like it." Rejecting Alcohol * "Alright alky. a little too soon for that, no?" * "Uhhhh...do we need to get you some professional help?" * "I'm cool for now. maybe later." When Drunk * "I think I'm pretty set, but thanks." * "You already won man. I'm wasted." When Hungry * "I'm not gonna drink on an empty stomach." * "Umm...sorry, but I have to get some food first." * "I'm way too hungry to think about that." Before Sex * "It's been a while. I'm a little nervous... but I'm excited." * "Come on... quit staring at me like that... It's embarrasing..." * "Sooo... Watcha wanna do?" After Sex * "Uhhhh...hi." * "Morning! Thanks for letting me stay over last night!" * "Okay, we definitely have to do that again! Soon!" Date Matching Four/Five Tokens * “''Right on!”'' * "Dude, seriously right now?" Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "Hey! Cut that out!" * "Dude, seriously right now?" * "Shit!" Giving a Date Gift * "Thanks man!" * "Awww, cute!" * "I really appreciate it." * "You shouldn't have!" * "That's really sweet of you!" Rejecting a Date Gift * "I'm sure you can see why that's not the best idea right now." Completing Date * "We should def do that again! Like super soon!" * "That was so awesome! Thanks for asking me out!" * "I gotta admit, I wasn't too sure about you at first." * "Before we leave I wanna post a pic of us. My friends are gonna be so jell!" * "So fun! I had no idea this place could be such a great time!" * "Did you take an awesome class or something? Where did you learn to be so awesome?" Completing Night Date * "I gotta call my babysitter...because I don't think I'm coming home tonight." * "Hey! So...you wanna...maybe move this party...back to your place?" * "Come on dude, I'm not going to invite myself over." Failing Date * "Ewww! Just no!" * "That's just great...can we go now?" * "I think I deserve I little better than that don't you?" * "You really don't seem like yourself today..." * "I'm tired, let's go...maybe we can try again another day?" * "I can't believe I missed a workout getting ready for this!" Pre-Date Quotes Accepting Date * "Yes! I was afraid you weren't going to ask!" * "For real? Yes! Just give me a second to get ready." * "Of course! What are we waiting for?!" * "Yeah, okay. Sounds like a blast!" * "I'd love to! Let's make it happen!" * "I think that's an awesome idea! You ready?" Full Inventory * "Uhhh...dude? Your inventory is packed to the brim. You should make some room in there." HunieCam Studio Quotes When Hired * "I'll do my best." When Recruited * "Sweet." When Checking Her Profile * “How we doin’?” * “What’s up?” * “Hey boss.” When Giving Her an Item * "Awesome." * "Thanks." When Making Her Work * “I’m on it!” '' * ''“No sweat.” '' * ''“Will do.” When Completing a Task * “Easy peasy.” '' * ''“Annnd, done.” * “Piece of cake.” When Stressed/ Building is Full * "I don't think so." * "Huh?" Category:Quotes